¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?
by Chris2001
Summary: ―¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?/―Las parejas hacen cosas../―¿Que tipo de cosas?―.Una idea lasciva paso por la mente de Kagome/―¿De verdad quieres saber?―.El asintió en forma de respuesta. Ni bien asintió, sintió los suaves labios de Kagome sobre los suyos/One-shot LEMON. Especial de navidad atrasado xD


**¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?**

**Summary: **

**Advertencias: **Lemon explicito, lenguaje de adultos, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus demás personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko la reina del manga.

Hola! ^^ Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, espero que sea de su profundo agrado. Aunque escribo mucho lemon este es el primer que publico. Este fic IBA a participa en el **Reto Navideño: Bajo el muérdago **del foro:** Hazme el amor. **Pero por motivos personales no se pudo y solo pude hacerlo one-shot, bueno estoy pensando en segunda parte pero… eso es su decisión ^^

En fin sin más comenzamos…

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día observando desde su ventana como caían los copos de nieve y aterrizaban en el ya frío pavimento acumulándose en una densa capa. Era tan… Tentadora.

Pero es que… ¡Mierda! Ella amaba la nieve, la adoraba era lo que más adoraba en estas épocas, sentir ese frío recorrer en tu cuerpo y se te hiela la sangre.

Recordó como todas las tardes de invierno se la pasaba afuera haciendo graciosos, por no decir horrorosos, muñecos, hacía guerras, y ángeles de nieve.

Y ahora ¡Oh, Kami! Está demasiado enferma como para salir. ¡Maldito seas, resfriado!

Como castigo divino recibido dos fuertes estornudos se hicieron presentes.

Se acordó como quiso engañar a Inuyasha y a su madre diciendo "_Se está hablando mucho de mí_" pero solo bastó con que con la palma de Inuyasha toqué su frente para descubrir su bien elaborado plan, y eso que su temperatura subió al sentir el mero roce del Hanyou, "_No nos quieras engañar Kagome estás resfriada_".

Apoyó su cabeza en su mano, tratando de no deprimirse más con el tema.

Sonrió de medio lado, su abuelo nunca cambiaría.

Como todos los años su abuelo no decoraba el santuario con las bonitas luces navideñas que se acostumbraba, diciendo que esa época era la más dura para los santuarios y que la _Navidad _no debía ser celebrada en Japón, ya que no tenía nada que ver con sus creencias y… algo más que sinceramente Kagome no prestó atención.

¿Ella? Era la época que más le gustaba del año, la alegría en los rostros de las personas, los colores, aunque no lo quisiese admitir los regalos y… El clima.

Volviendo a su martirio del día. Genial.

― Kagome ― la voz de InuYasha le hizo da un suave respingo, se viró para ver al peli-plateado acostado en su cama de lado apoyada su cabeza en su mano mirándola fijamente con esos… hipnotizan tés ojos color ámbar de los cuales se había perdidamente enamorado.

― InuYasha ―. Dijo con algo de reproche ―. ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? ―. Preguntó tomando asiento en la cama a lado de InuYasha quién se reincorporo sentándose como acostumbra.

― Desde que te paraste ahí como poseída mirando afuera ― contestó. ― No entiendo porque estás así solo por no poder salir ― murmuró por lo bajo. Kagome frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, ya que si lo insultaba o decía "Osuwari" probablemente él se iría furioso de ahí dejándola sola, y no quería estar sola, menos en esa época y peor que su familia se fue a visitar a su tío, y ¿Ella? Maldito resfriado.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, no entendía porque InuYasha se quedó con ella, por lo que sabía a él no le gustaba su "mundo".

― No tienes que quedarte si no quieres ― soltó de la nada, el medio-demonio la vio con la ceja alzada ¿A qué venía eso?

Él siempre estaba ahí para ella, claro menos los día cuando regresaba a su época pero ¿Cómo dejarla sola con ese resfriado? ¿Y aún con su familia a fuera? Ni de coña. Soltó un resoplido molesto.

― Estás enferma y tu familia no está, no puedo dejarte sola ― dictaminó el Hanyou, era verdad… InuYasha nunca la dejaría sola aunque sea una de los seres vivientes más testarudos, toscos y desconfiados, él siempre la acompañaba en los momentos más difíciles y la protegía más de lo debido.

― Gracias ― le agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa, una de esas al cien sinceras y llenas de felicidad, ocasionando un leve sonrojo a InuYasha quién desvió la mirada rápidamente para que no le vea el rostro, el en respuesta solo se encogió los hombros.

Segundos eternos de tranquilidad absoluta. Un incómodo silencio para los dos.

― Etto…― Comenzó a decir dudosa Kagome, el peli-plateado puso atención a lo que venía ― ¿Quieres decorar la casa para navidad? ― sugirió para hacer algo y salir de ese aburrimiento, tal vez el abuelo odie decorar el santuario, pero la casa no importaba.

Pensó que la respuesta era negativa al ver la cara confusa de InuYasha.

― ¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? ― peguntó confuso el Hanyou inclinando levemente su cabeza, la sonora palmada en la frente no se hizo esperar.

― ¡¿No sabes que es navidad?! ― InuYasha negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué es? ― Sintió curiosidad por eso, debía ser importante como para que decoren la casa.

Kagome se lo pensó ¿Cómo lo explicaría?

―…Es una tradición done se celebra junto familia o pareja… ― intentó de explicar de la manera más breve y sencilla.

― ¿Qué hacen las familias? ― le picaba la curiosidad, sin duda podía ser época de Kagome muy rara, pero sin duda era interesante.

― Mm… celebran entre sí, comen algunos festines… ― contestó pensando en sus navidades pasadas junto su familia, siempre las pasaban juntos y felices.

― ¿Y las parejas? ―Una idea lasciva pasó por la mente de Kagome.

― Hacen… cosas… ― respondió sonrojada.

― ¿Qué cosas? ― siguió con sus preguntas sin duda se le hacía interesante estos tipos de tradiciones del raro mundo de Kagome.

La miró a los ojos sin vacile esperando su respuesta, esto no pudo hacer menos nerviosa a la azabache, esos bellos ojos ámbar no podía estar segura si hacerlo o no… pero ¡Por kami! ¿Qué otra oportunidad como está se le presentaría? ¡Ninguna!

Ella sostuvo la mirada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco ya que muy pocas veces ella lo miraba directamente, la mayoría de veces se desviaba. Notó un pequeño sonrojo de parte de Kagome.

Tragó saliva, aunque muy poca ya que en ese momento sus labios y boca estaban secos pensando en el próximo paso que daría.

― ¿De verdad quieres saber? ― incentivó la pelinegra acercándose levemente a él, acto que no pasó desapercibido por InuYasha.

Rogó que dijera que no, para ya no hacerlo… en su interior decía ¡Sé atrevida! Pero ¡mierda! Estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa.

No sabe porque pero como formulo Kagome la pregunta le inquieto un poco, pensando que tal vez ese mensaje tendría tal vez doble sentido. Aun así el asintió en forma de respuesta.

Ni bien asintió sintió los suaves labios de Kagome sobre los suyos, dándole un casto beso. Uno tierno en sobremanera, pero para los dos fue uno demasiado profundo que significo todo para ellos.

Ella se separó algo desanimada ya que el peli-plateado no le correspondió, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir las manos de InuYasha reclamando su cintura atacando sus labios con los suyos.

Las sensaciones se avivaron rápidamente. Ya que este beso no era tierno en absoluto oh claro que no este era posesivo y deseoso. A la pelinegra se le dejo escapar un suspiro que no desaprovecho InuYasha para entrar a su cavidad explorándola sobando su lengua invitándola a jugar peligrosamente. Ella dio un pequeño respingo al sentir la lengua de InuYasha entrar y sobar la suya, pero oh, claro que no, no se dejaría vencer.

Aceptando su invitación una guerra de lenguas no se hizo esperar, en la que claramente InuYasha le tenía una notoria ventaja, mordió el labio de Kagome lo que la hizo gemir suavemente. El cosquilleo en su pelvis subió, y la excitación de parte de ambos crecía a medida que InuYasha la recostaba en la cama, posicionándose encima de ella.

Se separaron observándose deseosos por lo que venía, las pupilas dilatadas delataban excitación y el no querer parar.

InuYasha posiciono su mano por la cintura deslizándola hasta su muslo, haciendo recorrer electricidad por Kagome.

Su cuerpo quemaba por las zonas tocadas por InuYasha, ¡Por Kami! El recorría su cuerpo como si se tratase una flor, tan suave y delicado que la hacía estremecer. Pero tocar solo sobre la ropa de Kagome no le basto deslizo su mano dentro de su falda aun mirándola directamente.

No pudo ahogar un gemido al sentir su traviesa mano dentro de su falda recorriéndola como si quisiese memorizarse cada centímetro de su piel, el objetivo del oji-ámbar.

Su miembro erecto le pedía salir y arrancarle la ropa a Kagome de un jalón para luego penetrarla como si no hubiese mañana pero él sabía que era la primera vez de Kagome y sin duda la iba hacer disfrutar tanto como él, por eso paso por paso.

Se mordió el labio al sentir sus paredes vaginales contraerse, y sentir un cálido liquido recorrer por sus bragas, y todo esto por apenas tocarla. Tuvo la necesidad de recorrer todo el torso de InuYasha con sus propias manos y siguió su instinto.

Sus manos viajaron y con torpeza desamarro el nudo del obi* (cinturón) para luego deslizar su hitoe* (La chaqueta) por sus fuertes brazos. Dejando un poco al descubierto el torso de InuYasha lo tocaba con timidez y con la misma dulzura que había recibido de él.

Paró en seco su acción al sentir a Kagome tocándole el torso, maldición le hacía tan difícil controlarse para no abrirle las piernas en ese mismo momento. No aguanto más y la besó.

La besó con una intensidad infinita, dejándole bien en claro quien el hanyou amaba, porque la amaba más que a su propia vida, y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Los mordiscos fueron incluidos en sus besos. Gimió en su garganta colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de InuYasha arqueando su espalda.

La lengua del peli-plateado descendió a su mandíbula recorriendo con su lengua también la mejilla de la azabache hasta ir a su oreja. Donde paró unos breves momentos, causándole escalofríos por la zona baja a Kagome al sentir la respiración agitada de InuYasha en su oído.

― Solo. Mía. ― susurro con lentitud no solo diciéndoselo a ella sino para él también.

Oh claro que si era suya, solo de él. Y estarán pronto por ser uno, como siempre había fantaseado en sus sueños más pervertidos y sucios como creía ella, pero de los cuales no se arrepentía de ellos. Probable

Lamió el óvulo para darle un suave mordisco, tan… tentador y juguetón. Que la hacía mojarse tanto. ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso algo era más excitante que esto?

La boca de InuYasha se fue al cuello de Kagome para succionar, morder y lamer todo sucesivamente, y oh claro que la marcaría como suya en su cuello pero eso sería al último, para que TODOS sepan que ella era SU hembra, y nadie la podría tocar. Los gemidos de Kagome resonaron en la cabeza del hanyou excitándolo de sobremanera, su miembro ya erecto le empezó a molestar.

La mano del oji-ámbar viajaron al principio de su blusa alzándola un poco dejando al descubierto el vientre de Kagome, este no perdió tiempo y paso su húmeda lengua por su estómago, dejándole un camino de saliva. Kagome ahogó un gemido.

Su blusa desapareció por arte de las manos de Inu dejando al descubierto su brasear el cual odiaba tanto InuYasha ¡Maldita sea quería arrancarle esa cosa con los dientes!

Los ojos del medio-demonio exploraron cada parte de esa zona acariciando encima de la prenda sus pechos, soltaron los dos suspiros.

La primera tira del brasear se deslizó por sus hombros lentamente dando un hermoso espectáculo para el peli-plateado, solo faltaba la otra tira y…

**RING, RING, RING, RING.**

Sobresaltados y alarmados Kagome soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

― ¡Osuwari! ― gritó e InuYasha contra el piso ya estaba en segundos, completamente roja por lo sucedido fue a correr a bajo para atender y abrir la puerta.

― Ka-kagome… ― apenas pudo decir con su rostro sobre el piso.

Casi se tropieza sobre sus propias piernas por ir tan apresurada, en los últimos escalones prácticamente salto para llegar al final.

¡Mierda! ¿Enserio tenía tanta mala suerte? Justo cuando InuYasha se había soltado más con ella, mucho diría ella. Su corazón palpitaba por mil sentía como se le podía salir en cualquier momento. No sabía si reía o lloraba por la situación que tenía ella.

¡Estaba a punto de hacer el amor con InuYasha! Esperen… Ahora que lo recordaba ella no tomaba pastillas… y no creía que InuYasha sepa usar condones… ¡De la que se salvó! Pensó ella más calmada a punto de abrir la puerta, no estaba en sus planes ser madre a los 16 años.

Giro la perilla dejando pasar a su **muy** inoportuna familia. Quienes miraron a Kagome extrañados.

― ¿Qué? ― cuestionó al ver la mirada de su familia, escuchó la risa de los tres mientras pasaban a la sala.

― Kagome-chan, es de mala educación estar así con gente ― aconsejó su mamá.

― Si Onee-san, no puedes estar así ― concordó Sota también riendo. Su abuelo solo negó divertido para ir al comedor con los otros dos.

Se le prendió el foco y sus mejillas ardieron. Se tapó inútilmente su pecho, el cual solo estaba cubierto por su brasear ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Estúpido InuYasha!, subió rápidamente las escaleras para hablar seriamente con él.

Paró en seco, ¿Qué le diría? ¿No me correspondas cuando te bese? ¡Qué mal chiste! Trago saliva, y abrió muy lentamente la puerta pero lo único que vio fue:

La ventana abierta dejando entrar una brisa haciendo mover las cortinas… y una nota en la cama con una pésima caligrafía pero entendible diciendo:

"_Esto aún no termina"_

Un escalofrío por la columna vertebral pasó por Kagome.

― ¿E-en q-que me metí? ― apenas susurró, releyendo la nota en sus manos.

InuYasha sonrió de medio a lado lascivamente al escuchar eso, vio el cielo desde el tejado.

Oh, claro que si _terminarían_ lo que empezaron.

**Chan chan! ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Creen que terminarían lo que empezaron? Bueno esa es su decisión! Si me dejan un bonito review, con gusto lo continuo, bueno gracias por leer. **

**Un Youkai o Hanyou muere por cada lector fantasma que pasa sin dejar review! Eh?**

**Chao!**


End file.
